There is a continual requirement for improved hair care actives and end-use products containing such actives. One such product category which creates a fuller appearance or body for the hair is known as a hair volumiser. Some existing volumising products use fixative-based sprays, gels, or mousses to enhance styling and create volume. These products work by gluing hair together in a fixed architecture with increased volume. Such products often have the disadvantage of causing hair to be stiff or excessively sticky and do not generally allow the user to restyle the hair without washing out the product and reapplying it. The end-user desires a volumising product which is not a permanent wave product, fixative-based hair spray, or styling gel.
There is a need for a volumising effect to be obtained from the use of a wide range of hair care products such as a shampoo, conditioner, 2-in-1 shampoo/conditioner, spray, liquid rinse, gel, or mousse etc. In addition, such products are required to give effective volume without enhancing frizzing of the hair or encouraging fly-away hair. Ideally, a volumising active should be capable of being effective in a wide range of hair care products.